yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Level, The Defenders/Return the Jaguar's Eye/Lifting the curse forever
Here is how the Final Level begins in Princess Yuna and Jumanji. When they reach the final level, Yuna, their friends, and the adventurous heroes are almost Jaguar Mountain. Princess Yuna: This is it! Smolder Bravestone: Jaguar Mountain. Meanwhile back in the real world, everyone else could see them on the final level. Hiro: There's Yuna and her friends with the five adventurers, Smolder Bravestone, Shelly Oberon, Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, Ruby Roundhouse, and Seaplane McDonough. Princess Luna: Yuna? Just then, they heard some rumbling. Soos Ramirez: You dudes think this is thunder? Ford Pines: If it was, then why're the books keep falling down? Stanley Pines: I think we should run! SpongeBob SquarePants: Why? As if to answer his question, a herd of rhinos, elephants, zebras and a flock of pelicans are stampeding towards them. Grubber: (as they all got out of the way) Does this answer your question? Patrick Star: Hey, where's Squidward? With another question answered, we see Squidward Tentacles being chased by a stampede. Squidward Tentacles: Oh my aching tentacles! Back in Jumanji, Yuna and Smolder gathered everyone to come up with a plan. Princess Yuna: Here's the plan. Vanellope von Sweetz: Who are the defenders anyways? As if to answer her question they heard some sounds coming from a pack of jaguars. Smolder Bravestone: Mouse, Shelly, Ruby, Seaplane and I will distract Van Pelt's men, that'll give you guys a head start. (to Yuna) Yuna, while some of your friends scatter, you do the rest. Princess Yuna: (keeping the jewel safe) Got it! Let's go! Then, Russell Van Pelt and his men appears. Russell Van Pelt: There they are! Get them! Smolder Bravestone: Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?! Dipper Pines: Yuna! Now's your chance! So quickly, Yuna make her way to get the jewel to Jaguar Mountain. Just then, Dipper, Mabel, and Mouse stumbled across a family of elephants. Mabel Pines: Woah! Elephants! Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: They must be a family of elephants. Dipper Pines: Come on, let's help Yuna. Let's go! Back at the Jaguar Mountain, Yuna gets ready to place the Jaguar's Eye. Princess Yuna: This stops now! Russel Van Pelt: Not so fast, Princess Yuna! Then, the vulture snatched the jewel away along with the first four journals from Princess Yuna and brought it Russel Van Pelt as he is holding Pacifica Northwest as a hostage. Princess Yuna: Let her go, Van Pelt! Russel Van Pelt: First things first, give me the rest of the journals that your little friends got, or your friend dies! Just as the jaguars were closing in on her, she started working her spell to control them. Princess Yuna: Jaguars, surround him! Russel Van Pelt: How're you doing this? Only I control them with the jewel! Princess Yuna: I tamed them. Just then, Mouse, Dipper, and Mabel arrived with a whole herd of elephants. Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: Zoology, Scum! At last, Yuna using her magic to get the Journals back and placed the Jaugar's Eye back into its place. Princess Yuna: Game Over, Van Pelt! Russel Van Pelt: Huh? No! NOOOOOOOO!!! Smolder Bravestone: Call out it's name! Princess Yuna and her friends: Jumanji! The four adventurers: Jumanji! Finally, the curse was lifting away forever and Van Pelt was no more. Meanwhile back in the real world, everyone, everypony, and every creature were amazed. Hiro: They did it! Princess Luna: Yes, Hiro, they did. But is that a tornado?! With the tornado starting, it was sucking away everything form Jumanji. Mr. Krabs: Better hold on tight, or we'll be suck into the game!!!!!! Soon enough, everything from Jumanji are now getting sucked back into the game itself. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225